Brosme
Brosme is the predecessor of Ranshaw. Description Brosme was a hulking, boar-like creature, though she had actual paws as opposed to hooves. Her claws were unique in that they were made of flat spikes, which could snap together to form digging spades. She had several pairs of tusks - the most prominent and largest was the one protruding from the back of her mouth; they somewhat resembled mammoth tusks. The second ones were her lower front teeth, which rose well above her muzzle. Her upper top fangs were similar to the lower ones, but they were smaller. She had horns topping her head, and her mammoth-like tusks were jagged along their sides. Brosme was covered in short, rough fur and prickly bristles. She had a muscular tail tipped wiht a thagomizer-like weapon. Brosme was a grayish-blue in color, her fur often giving off cobalt and metallic reflections, which tended to make her resemble a statue. She had a small hump on her back, which was actually muscle she used to pull and grapple enemies. Brosme's eyes were a bloody red color. The boar had bracers wrapped around her wrists, which did not only serve as armor and protection, but also stored energy. Personality Brosme was a symbol of strength, courage and fertility, and she loved to battle, although she enjoyed moments of relaxation as well. She used brute force and powerful fiery attacks more than precise ones. Powers and Abilities - Fire Head: Brosme was a Fire Beast, and so she could bend the flames to her will. This also meant that she was unharmed by heat-based attacks. Her fire powers were fueled by the sun, adrenaline, anger and eagerness for battle. - Prickly: Brosme was, from head-to-toe, covered in rough fur and bristles. Though her fur was short, the hair was very stiff, often causing enemies to prick themselves as they attempted to strike her. Brosme could choose to make the fur stand on end as a means of intimidation and protection. - Charged Punch: Brosme's bracers stored energy from heat and kinetic force, which could then be released as empowered punches. - Strength: The strength of Brosme was immense. She could lift 400, 000 tons above her head, allowing her to crush boulders in her grip, create shockwaves from stomps and floor enemies very easily. Her developed muscles also allowed her to sprint extremely rapidly to catch up with foes. Rather than trying to push enemies away from her, she was likely to pull them towards her - with the help of her muscular back hump - to maul them up close. - Muscle: Brosme's muscles served not only to grant her monstrous strength, but also to serve as protection. They were very developed and tough, allowing her to absorb strong physical blows without much trouble. - Physical Weaponry: Brosme's tusks and prehensile tail were excellent weapons. They were also very sturdy, capable of sustaining heavy weights. For all her life, the only damage brought to Brosme's tusks aside from scratches and minor cracks was a chip off one of her upper teeth. Her "spade paws" used for burrowing were as good as tearing armor as they were at pulling heavy boulders from the ground. Weaknesses Brosme was not at her strongest in cold environments. During Winter and Fall, she would gain more fur to help protect her against the cold, but her powers were weaker in cold places and during night time, when the sun was not in view. Creative Notes OBB: "I wanted to make a boar Beast when I was shown a photo of Ganondorf, which I thought looked cool. Boars are cool creatures, though I never read much about them before I made Brosme. Brosme has influence from Celtic mythology, where boars are seen as symbols of courage and fertility. Also, the moms are tough."